


Laughing With You

by stupidnephilimlove



Series: ficletinstruments [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tickling, and adorable, and i'm not sorry at all, and soft, this is just these too dorks being ridiculous, yeah a whole bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove
Summary: Magnus finds a new way to make Alec laugh.





	Laughing With You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.

"I can't believe it!" Magnus cries out in triumph. 

He sits back, resting his ass on Alec's thighs, and looks down at his boyfriend. Alec's breathless and trapped beneath Magnus. His hair's a tangled mess, cheeks tinged with pink, and he looks deliciously dishevelled. 

"Alexander Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute is _ticklish_." Magnus laughs, guttural and deep. He wiggles his fingers to make his point, and Alec swats at his hands.

"I'm not." Alec pouts. 

It's such a pretty expression that Magnus has to steal a kiss from those tempting lips, relishing the softness of them pressing against his own. Alec's lips curve into a smile, parting to deepen the kiss, and fingers brush through the strands of Magnus' hair. Alec pulls Magnus closer, mouth insistent and eager. 

Though Magnus savours Alec's taste, he refuses to be distracted. He moves his hands up Alec's sides, tickling under Alec's arms. Alec gasps against Magnus' lips, giggles falling from his mouth, and he shifts beneath Magnus, trying to get away from the torment. Magnus doesn't let up, he's got a point to prove, and he increases the pressure.

"Mag-nus," Alec gets out between gulps of breath and laughter.

_Oh. Dear, sweet, Alexander._

Magnus is wicked with his fingers, tickling and tickling, and he gives no respite as Alec's body strains to escape.

"'Kay... 'kay," Alec eventually pleads, hands gripping Magnus' forearms, and Magnus pauses.

Alec takes a deep breath, chest heaving. There's a sheen of sweat on his brow, the wetness of tears on his cheeks and he grins up at Magnus. If Magnus wasn't already totally gone for Alexander, there's no doubt that this moment would have him falling headfirst.

"Fucker," Alec says without malice.

Magnus chuckles and gently brushes his fingers over Alec's skin. Not enough to have Alec twisting away, but enough to have him shivering from the touch.

"I thought you had something to tell me?"

Alec's breath is evening out. He shakes his head, a gentle smile on his face, and Magnus knows he's stopping himself from rolling his eyes. But after a few minutes, he says, "Fine. I'm ticklish and, Magnus... no one can ever, _ever_ find out."

Magnus set his hands down on either side of Alec's head and leans close. "There, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Alec lifts his head, pauses with his mouth barely a breath away from Magnus', and there's a challenge to his expression. "You know this means war, right?"

Those lips are so close that Magnus takes another quick taste. When he draws back, with confidence he drawls, "Oh, Darling, try your best."

And Alec does. 

Twenty minutes and several carpet burns later, with their ribs aching from laughter, Magnus looks over at Alec. Tears stain Alec's cheeks and Magnus knows they mirror his own. And in unison, they both plead, "Truce?"


End file.
